Glitter
by RunWithJacobBlack
Summary: One Shot / Its New Years Eve and Jacob's hosting a wild party at a club without permission and the police come? Will he be arrested, or meet the girl of his dreams? Inspired by the song Blow by Kesha.


Inspired by the song Blow by Ke$ha

I glanced over my shoulder to Bella and to some of the guys farther behind me as we went down a long and wet dark alley way in the middle of Seattle. It was around ten o'clock at night and the sky was dark as midnight. There was no moon lighting the skies like usual nor was there a star in the sky. Even know it was so late, the night was only just starting for _us_. Tonight was going to be epic! I could just feel it and sense it in the air. It was going to be something like that I hadn't ever experienced before. I know it sounds stupid that our night hadn't even started and I'm saying it was going to be epic, but it's just how I felt and saw things happening. I don't even know why I felt that night is going to be good… I just did. We stayed quiet while going down the alley. The last thing I needed was us getting caught.

"Jake, are you sure about this?" Bella asked, coming over to my side and leaning down and watching as I connected the wires to the lights quickly, half way down the alley.

"Of course I am." I smiled and looked to her for the first time since we had left the house. Her face was covered in red glitter and make up. I hadn't seen so much makeup on her before. "Gees Bella, enough bling for a night?"

She giggled and looked away from me, standing behind me. "Come on Jacob! It's New Year 's Eve. You're not going all protective brother on me are you?"

A spark came from the final wire connecting. I hoped it would all work right, and that the fire brigade wouldn't have to come because of my non-skills as an unqualified electrician, and only a werewolf that instantly healed. I smiled at the sight that the connections seemed right and then smirked at Bella, half turning my face to her. "No. Of course not, you know me better than that."

I and Embry lead the rest of the way. I smirked to him when we found that once again the door was cracked open. We didn't need a key. I high fived him and let him walk inside before me. I laughed and looked to the others and waved towards them to follow me inside quietly. We had to be quiet. We were getting in for free, for the second time this month. We couldn't get caught until there was no way to easily stop us. Yeah I know I'm bad, but what do you expect from the _big bad wolf_?

I flipped the light switch on. The light flickered twice and came on thankfully. P_erfect_, I thought, walking quickly down the stairs and into the huge room that had to be around the size of a small football stadium, with a roof came down like a tunnel. It was the perfect place for a wild New Year's Eve party… for the second time this month. But the last time we were here, it was for Christmas and because we weren't the hosts last time, we were the guests.

It was a place that was known all over Seattle as the wildest club for parties and celebrations. And for a while, I didn't really understand how it got its reputation, until I seen the striper's pole. I couldn't remember seeing them the last time I had been, but they had to have been there last time, because they looked like they had been there for a quiet a while. The place was basically abandoned with customers. The guy who ran the place was a total ass to everyone who came to the club and it wasn't cheap to get in either. I knew if we got caught, _I_ would be in huge trouble. But that was a good enough reason to start the party up quickly, so that no one would know who was the one that started it all in the first place.

The lights suddenly flicked off. I looked up to the lights as a flash of red, blue, pink, purple, yellow and green lights flickered across the roof and room. I looked over to the light board and seen Embry playing around with the lights. He always did have a thing to mixing up party lights.

"The word is out Jake," I heard Seth inform me, walking out from one of the back rooms.

"What do you mean?" I hoped he meant 'the word is out' in a good way.

"Internet man, we got a hundred RSVPs in five minutes of posting it," he beamed, proud of himself. I smiled smug down on him, also proud. Seth was good to get the word out on anything. I wondered if it had anything to do with him liking to talk so much.

"So how long do we have?"

"Ten minutes."

That was far too long for my liking. I just wanted to get it started.

"Music Jacob?" Bella questioned me.

I looked around to her standing beside the DJ. A flash of yellow light flickered over her and I saw her glittery silver dress light up with the glitter of her make up. I was impressed by what she wore, and I was her brother for crying out loud!

"Yeah, just make sure that it's something high kicked, so you can get a natural high from it."

"Sure thing."

I went to check up on wherever Paul was. I hadn't seen him since we had come. I went around back, hearing clashes of bottles. I should have known that Paul would make a simple wild party also a drinking one. I guess that's what I get for having a bar tender for a friend.

"Please tell me that's _ours_?" I asked, leaning against the doorframe of the cooler room.

He rolled his eyes at me, handing me many bottles of beer. "No, but I'll be charging."

"Fine, and it make it two tops per a person will you? No exceptions."

"Jake, don't worry. This place will be thanking us at dawn. Trust me," he winked, pushing past me and into the main room where the bar was located. I shook my head and rolled my eyes as I watched him pass me. I hadn't planned on having grog. _He better keep to his word_, was all I could think.

I set the bottles on the counter and went to open the main door of the entrance. I looked outside and seen that the sky was still dark as earlier. I was basically zoned out as I gazed at the sky and then my attention was caught by the loud, strong and high music coming from inside. It was perfect!

I went back inside and gave Bella the thumbs up as she walked with Leah going out the back. I caught eye of Seth and Embry carrying some huge plastic box up the stairs going into the roof of the club. I ran over and tried to help them. It was huge and heavy, even for the three of us wolves.

"What the hell is this?" I complained, setting it down on the top of the stairs.

"You'll see," Embry smiled to Seth.

I looked at the two of them with narrow eyes, wondering what they had in mind. I could hear the music going up downstairs and with it more sounds. I guess the party had started. And sure enough by the time we got back down stairs, there had to be about a thousand people dancing.

I looked to Seth, shocked at how quickly things had started. He smiled widely.

"Way a go bro!" I shouted over the music and people, with a wide smile, high fiving him again.

"What now Jake?" Embry shouted.

"What do you think?" I smiled, looking back to him.

"Sweet!" he nodded and jumped into the crowed, starting to dance with everyone.

I looked to Seth, wondering why he hadn't joined in yet. "Go and have fun Seth. What are you waiting for?"

"Waiting for your word Alpha Jacob," he smirked, looking up to me. I rolled my eyes at him and shook my head.

"Don't start getting cocky kid." I ruffled his hair and pushed him out and off the bottom step of the stairs. I smiled once again smug, joining in with the crowed. I had to say the music was really good. I could feel the beat of the music getting me on a high. I could feel the beat running through my veins and making my heart beat faster as the sound of the music got higher and heavier. I felt something landing on my shoulders and looked to see that there was glitter on the floor and on my shoulders. I looked around the room and saw Embry at the top of the staircase going into the roof. My thoughts went to the box that we carried up there. Who knew that glitter could be so heavy? There had to be two-hundred-kilos of glitter in that box! I gave him thumbs up to the glitter. It was raining glitter! Everywhere I looked, I saw glitter and with the lights flashing and the lights flashing so many different colours, it was like lightning flashing on sparkling snow.

I walked through the crowed, going over to where Paul was at the bar to make sure he was doing what I said. I was happy to see that only three people were sitting at the bar and none of them drinking. Now that was a surprise.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Just like I told you Jake," he smiled smug. I eyed him carefully, knowing how Paul sometimes managed to get around my orders. "Six beers sold," he winked and flashed the cash at him in a fan like manner. There had to be over a hundred dollars in his hand.

"That's how you're keeping the limit? Charging ten times the price?"

"I know. I'm a genius aren't I?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Alright genius, what do you do when someone comes and has the money to spend on ten? What then?"

"Um… well then…"

I laughed at him, proving my point.

"Very funny Black," he hissed as I went back to crowed, meeting up with Sam.

He looked worried. I couldn't understand why. "Cops Jake," he murmured, only loud enough for me to hear. I looked to where his gaze was held and sure enough he was right.

"Just blend. They're probably only here making sure that all is okay." I looked up to him, making sure that he understood my order. He nodded continued to act like everyone else having fun. I kept a careful eye on them, but they didn't seem like they were really police. They weren't checking anyone's ID or going over to question Paul at the bar. They were just sitting back and watching the crowd. There was something not right with them and I worked it out when one of them took their hat off. I saw her face. She had mascara, eye liner and gold glittery eye shadow on. I sighed in relief knowing that they were only in costume… at least that's what I thought they were doing. Why else would you come to a party in a cop outfit? I noticed how there were only four of the five of them sitting back in the corner chair together. I wondered where the other girl was. I looked around the room for her and saw her walking back to the others. I watched as she sat down with her friends and instantly they were whispering in my direction. I tried not to listen to them, but they were making it hard.

I took notice of how the music made me feel, high. How my heart felt, fast. How the music was, loud. How the beat was, strong. Ugh. None of it was working for me! I couldn't help but listen to them. It was like the room had no music going, no one in the room but them and me. I could hear them so clearly.

"Go on Renesmee. He's totally checking you out," I heard one of the girls whisper.

"How can he be? He can't even see my face," I heard _her_ whisper back.

"Obviously wants something…" another giggled. I turned red in the face and felt hot with embarrassment.

I walked over to the bar, hoping that Paul had something else apart from alcohol to clear my head. I sat down on a bar stool. "What else have you got apart from alcohol Paul?"

He smiled and without words he answered me. Ugh, I couldn't believe him. "Not even water?"

"Sorry Jake."

"Fine, give me one of whatever is weak." The last thing I needed was a foggy head with _those_ girls talking about me. He placed a small can in front of me and when I went to pick it up, he snatched it off me. I looked up at him confused and annoyed. "Aw come on Paul!"

"You're the one who said two tops with no exceptions."

"Yeah two tops. I haven't even had one!"

"Rules are the rules Jacob. Cough it up or no sale."

I looked at him with narrow eyes. "Ha ha very funny!" I sighed and got my wallet out of my back pocket. "How much?"

"Twenty-five."

"What twenty-five for a can? That's ridiculous!"

He looked at me sternly. "Fine," I mumbled, paying him. I opened the can and slipped it slowly. I made a face, not liking its taste. It would be Paul picking out the worst tasting one and then making me pay out the neck for it. But at least it was something cool. I didn't know if it was just me or if the room was hot, but I was really feeling the warmth in the room.

I heard someone sit beside me, thought I didn't take any notice until they spoke. "Hey," her sweet voice ringed. I didn't know why, but I smiled when I heard her speak. I hadn't even looked up to see who she was or if I knew her and I was smiling.

I finally looked up to her with a smile still lighting my face. "Hey, I'm Jacob." She was one of the girls that had the police outfit on, but she had taken off her hat and tired the bottom of her shirt so that her stomach showed. I guessed she was the one that had been missing and then egged on to talk to me, but I couldn't remember her name.

I studied her face carefully. Her hair was a light brown and dead straight. Her face and skin seemed to glow in the flashing lights around us, though she was very pale. Her eyes were perfect. A deep chocolate brown with a hint of mascara on her eye slashes, and her lips were plump as a movie star's and a bright pink coated them nicely. There was something about her that I loved instantly and I knew what it was.

"I'm Renesmee," she smiled, with a glint of a shimmer lit in her eye. I shook my head, and just looked away from her for a second. I couldn't believe this. I was finally a werewolf with an imprint.

"So what do you boys do for fun around here?" she asked, looking around us.

"Um…" I couldn't answer what I and my boys did for fun, or it would totally freak her out with what we were, but I couldn't really answer her without telling a lie. "PlayStation," I gulped and then felt stupid.

She giggled, placing her hand on her lips as he laughed. "Yeah, right," she said with humour, rolling her eyes. She was so cute when she did that.

I felt her hand run down my chest. I looked down to her, wondering what she was thinking.

"Do you think we could play a game?" she asked, bitting down on her lower lip, looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

I looked at her for a second, understanding what she was requesting. "What makes you think that I am that kind of guy?" I smiled crookedly at her.

"I don't know. I just know that I am that kind of girl," she winked.

I heard Paul growl in annoyance to what we were saying. "Get a room will you?" he hissed. I looked at him and growled back, before looking at her and smiled again. "Happy to."

I watched her face as she heard what I had said. Her eyes and face went wide with surprise and excitement. I could literally see the glow in her face shine out to me, like a diamond in the sea with moonlight shining down on the water and on it.

Paul looked to me, in shock to what I said. He knew that it wasn't like me to fill in a request of what she was saying for, but I think he quickly caught on. He seemed to go back to minding his own business, than cutting in on mine.

I smiled cockily at her as she took my hand in hers, leading the way to the back rooms. I didn't understand or know where she was going a first, until I saw a staircase. She looked back at me with an inviting smile as she let my hand go and quickly ran up them to the next level. Clearly she knew the place better than I did.

I went after her, going up the stairs quickly as I could, but she seemed to be just that bit quicker than me with everything she did. I found that quiet odd. It wasn't humanly her movements. She giggled seeing me at the top of the stairs and then ran the length of the long hallway of all the rooms. She looked at me and smiled, before putting her hand in a vase and pulling out a key, unlocking the white door she was standing at.

I looked around the thin, yet long hallway. All the doors were white, the carpet a royal blue and the walls a red brick. A large window at the end of the hall near where Renesmee was standing let in the street lights from outside.

I looked to her when I heard the click of the door unlocking. She giggled again and leant against the door as it opened. I tilted my head to the side with another smile. "Do you come here often Renesmee?"

"Mmhmm," she nodded with her eyes closed as she spoke and then flashed up to me. "This is _my_ bedroom from when I was little. My father owns the place." I was suddenly startled by her news. She was the daughter by that ass? How could that be? She was sweet as pie, and not to mention my imprint! And if she was his daughter, then she would know that he wasn't the one hosting the party.

"What's wrong Jacob?" she asked, looking at me warily.

"Um… nothing just thought of something." I was so bad with lying to her!

She giggled again, "You're sure about that?"

I had to make her forget what we were talking about, or I was totally busted! God I hoped she wouldn't say anything to her father, and if I made her forget, she wouldn't tell him, right?

"Yeah, I'm sure of that," I murmured huskily, against her lips almost silently. She looked up to me, shock filling her eyes with how quickly I had gotten so close to her, but she seemed to accept it quickly. I knew there was something different about this girl apart from the whole imprint thing we shared, but I didn't know what. She was too fast for a human, too passionate for a vampire, and I defiantly knew that she wasn't a werewolf.

Soon as she had accepted how quick I moved, I felt her arms wrap around my neck and pull me to her, as she kissed me with such strength and passion it was like nothing I had ever felt before. She was too strong for a human too. She silently closed the door and behind me, pushing me back up against it. Her hand slipped down from my neck to the lock and key on the door, locking it quickly and throwing the key over her shoulder as she kept her lips on mine. I guess I wasn't getting out anytime soon, unless I broke the door, which would be all too easy for me.

I leant into her lips, trying to harshly kiss her back like she was kissing me and wrapping my arms around her, wanting her closer to me than she was. I knew that it was the imprint thing working on us both for the closeness, but I didn't want that so soon. I didn't plan on what she was, at least if I had anything to say about it. I wasn't going to take advantage of her, even if she did agree with the two of us, but I knew I had to be careful with an animal instinct working against me, like always. I knew the capability of an imprint, the want to just show them what true love is and to me, it was doing everything from the start and in the right order: the feel of their hand gripping yours walking along the beach, the first kiss, missing them, wondering when you will next see them, worrying if they are okay when you haven't seen or heard from them in a while, marriage and then everything else that she was wanting right now. I wanted to show her what true love was, in that order, but I also didn't want to give her the idea that she wasn't good enough for me, or that I didn't want to be with her, - you wouldn't believe how having a sister made me think of how she might take things from her prospective, how she would see things… or was it just the imprint talking yet again?

Just when I wanted her closer to me, she leant into me more. I felt her hand ran down the side of my face, down my neck and sweep across my chest softly, and only using the back of her hand to touch me. I suddenly felt her lips turn into a smile under mine widely and I started to wonder what she was thinking.

"I know that you're the one that started this party Jacob," she said almost silently, moving her lips with mine while she spoke, her smile still playing on her lips. I pulled away from her, wanting to be able to focus and listen to her clearly. I stood in the middle of the room, staring at her leaning against the door seductively.

"How do you know that?" I asked breathlessly.

She smiled smug at me, swaying from side to side as she came back over to me. "I was following you," she murmured into my ear, kissing my neck. I couldn't help but relax into her embrace around me. Her hold around my waist was warm and loving. Her kiss on my neck was passionate and strong. I sighed, getting lost with her actions that she was taking out on me. I sighed, almost going limp as I kissed her back.

Sam had been right. Having an imprint was like nothing that you had ever felt or was going to feel without them. She was what was holding me down to the ground, not gravity. She was the only thing that mattered to me now, since the second I had laid eyes on her. I felt so passionate about her, cared and loved her so much and I only had known her for just over an hour.

She softly pushed me back onto her bed, too slowly for me to even realize what she was doing until I felt the softness of the metres bending at my weight. My eyes were closed as she kissed me harder. I could feel she was leaning over me. She suddenly sighed lightly, almost moaning into my mouth, leaning away from me for a second. My eyes opened slowly, looking down to her hands on my chest, unbuttoning my thin white shirt. Her eyes looked up at me when I looked down to her. They were starry and beautiful like her. My hand slowly ran down the side of her face. I couldn't look away from the hold of her gaze. I felt glued to her eyes.

I felt her undo the top button of my shirt as she held my gaze. She kissed the now exposed skin on my chest and then leant back down on my lips, brushing her lips teasingly over mine as she kept undoing the rest of my shirt's buttons. I teased her back, licking her lips as they moved over mine. I cupped the sides of her face, bringing her face closer to me. I couldn't believe how warm she was, almost as warm as me, but just those few degrees too low to be a werewolf. I felt her smile suddenly again.

"What?" I murmured, leaning into her mouth, knowing there was something on her mind.

"You want to know what else I know Jacob?" she murmured back.

I kissed her again, moaning when she undid the last button of my shirt and then ran her hand down the length of my torso. "Mmm?" was all I could say. I didn't want to break the kiss.

"I know you're a werewolf," she whispered against my lips.

I didn't know how she knew, but it didn't seem to bother or scare her. I didn't understand how she could be so clam about it. Didn't I scare her at all? Wasn't she worried that I could easily hurt her? I was a thousand times stronger than her or any human for that fact.

"I don't scare you?" I murmured, pulling away from her so I could look at her and see if she meant whatever she said.

"No and you know why?" she smirked, leaning closer to me and kissing me again, making me hangout for the answer.

"Why?"

"Jacob, I am a hybrid. I'm part vampire, part human."

I looked at her confused, sitting up, and my head full of questions. I didn't know there was such thing as a vampire hybrid. I hated vampires, and yet I loved _her. _But she wasn't really a vampire, was she?

"You hate me?" she murmured, making it more of a fact than a question. Her voice was full of nothing but disappointment and sadness. It literally hurt me to see her sad.

"No. Renesmee, I – I just didn't expect that. I knew there was something different about you, but not something like this." I gazed to the ground while I spoke and then looked up to her and stared into her eyes, holding them when she looked up at me. By looking her in the eyes, I wanted her to know what I was about to say, was true. I wasn't worried that she was part vampire, hell I didn't care if she was full vampire! It was the fact that she was my imprint and I did truly love her. "But it doesn't change a thing to how I feel about you," I smiled lightly and then saw the same smile light her face.

"Jacob, doesn't it sound stupid if I say, I love you?" her voice seemed to be shy as she spoke and was looking away from me at the same time. I couldn't blame her but. I would have been acting like she was. It was a hard subject to bring up, especially with someone you hardly knew.

"No. Of course not." It would if I didn't know what was going on between us, if I didn't know about imprinting.

"Good. Because I do love you," she smiled sweetly at me and kissed me again, but this time it was tame and soft, but I could feel all her love in it. She was so passionate for even part vampire. For what I knew of them, I thought that they couldn't be passionate nor show it so well.

"I love you too," I murmured, looking to her, and seeing that once again her face lit brightly. She wrapped her right arm around my neck, pulling herself closer to me. "You're just saying that, so I don't feel stupid," she murmured, looking away from me once again.

"No, I'm not Renesmee. I do love you. I do."

She sighed and looked up to me with a faint smile. I sighed, almost moaning as I felt her hand run down the length of my torso again and around my chest while she leant into the side of my arm. Her touch was incredible. The touch of a true love was the only thing that I could compare it to. She was incredible in my eyes. I loved her so much.

I was glad that I knew she loved me, because I was worried that she would only love me for what she was here with me for. I could see that she wasn't the girl that she said she was – not with me at least. I thought that she was actually just enjoying the time we were spending together.

Her other arm wrapped around my neck pulling me to her as she lay back against her pillow, looking up at me sweetly with kitten eyes. I slid the sleeves of my shirt off of my arms, leaving it sitting behind me as I leant over her, kissing her softly and harshly, changing between the two every few seconds.

I heard her sigh happily and smile against my lips, feeling her hands run slowly down the sides of my chest and past my rib cage. Her hands meet on my lower stomach and kept still for a long time. My hands rested at either side of her head while I kissed her. Her lips were smooth and warm against mine. I could feel her pulse beating in her lips with each and every kiss.

I left her hands shifted suddenly towards my belt and caught both of her hands in just one of mine. I looked down on her seriously. "Do I have to cuff you?" I murmured, with no humour in my tone. I was serious.

She giggled, thinking that I was playing with her. "No, but I can cuff you if I have to." I looked at her warily, unsure of what she meant. Somehow she managed to get one of her hands out of my grip long enough to reach behind herself and pull out a pair of hand cuffs. I looked at her wide eyed, wonder how on earth she would get a pair without stealing them.

"My mum is a cop Jacob," she giggled. "How else do you think that I got this outfit?"

Wow she sure did have a wild side to be sealing hand cuffs from her mother and not to mention the uniform, and then letting me get away with hosting a party at her father's club. How did she do it all without getting caught?

"You're a little monster Renesmee," I smirked, leaning down and kissing her neck softly then stopping.

She giggled again. "That's me."

"Or should I say Nessie?" I smiled, running the side of my hand down her face.

She smiled at me with hearing my nickname for her, her hand cupping the side of my face softly. I leant down on her for the final time, kissing her lips softly, holding her kiss against my lips. It was the best thing that I had ever felt.

"Jacob," she whispered, capturing my attention. "Please?"

I sighed, feeling that each and every time she did something that was basically asking me, it was getting harder to turn her down. But I knew what I wanted and I was going to stick to my plan, no matter what my inner wolf wanted.

"Have you ever done _this_ before?" I asked with an almost silent tone.

She turned away from me, her cheeks getting a slight glow of red in them. I already knew her answer just by the way she was acting and her body language.

"No," she answered, almost too low for me to even hear.

I sighed, a little annoyed. "I thought that…"

"I lied. I'm sorry Jacob."

I could hear the shame in her tone, and I wished that I hadn't said anything. I shouldn't have, I should have knew better, just by her body language spoke to me. She was different than _other_ girls I had been with, but then again, I still might not have read her right.

"What about you? I know you're not new at this," she giggled.

I could feel the redness in my cheeks now. I looked away from her, trying to hide it, but knew all too well that I wasn't hiding anything from her. "How did you know?" My voice was soft and almost silent as I glanced back at her.

She smiled at me darkly and smug, running her hand across my chest for a moment and then down my stomach and to my belt, when I caught her hand again. I looked at her with disapproving eyes and she giggled. I finally got then why she did it again... It was all a test. "Because you obviously know the language of it and what comes, next," she said seductively when saying _next, _as she pulled the front of my belt with her other hand.

"Pssh. An amateur would know that." I rolled my eyes at her. It was true; anyone would know what would come next when you touch their belt.

"Well, you're also skilled."

"Skilled? You haven't even seen my skills." I was clueless to what she meant now.

She giggled again, covering her mouth with her hands. "I meant these skills." She leant up and kissed me strongly in force and passion, before pulling back away and looking back up to me. I wished she hadn't stopped. I loved the feeling of her lips on mine, so warm and soft. Damn I wish she hadn't pulled away!

"I wouldn't call _that_ skill," I said modestly.

"Ah huh," she rolled her eyes at me again. "So tell me?"

I wished she wasn't asking _that_ question out of all the questions she could have been asking me! Why that one? Girls were made to drive me crazy!

"A few times."

"And a few being?"

She sure was strong willed and constant. And I thought I liked those traits in a girl…

"Five times…" I mumbled, not able to look at her.

"And here I was thinking that it would be more like a hundred."

I looked back at her swiftly, wondering why she would think that. I could feel the darkness in my eyes as I looked to her, I didn't want her to the darkness in my eyes, but I couldn't get my eyes off her. It was impossible.

"Why do you think it would be that many times?"

"Because, you're cute and you're easily aroused." I felt her hand run down my bear chest, making my eyes drift close with relaxation that I was feeling just by her touching me like she was. This girl was making me crazy. And yet again I could feel the darkness in my eyes go darker yet again. Stupid wolf thing! I wish it would shut up and quiet egging me on!

Feeling her hand run over my stomach like it was, I couldn't help but moan and then fight with myself to catch her hand before I wasn't about to stop myself. It was hard enough now that she was trying to seduce me, let alone having myself and an inner animal to control as well.

She sighed, her hand going limp in mine. I guessed she got what I meant. I didn't want to wreck things between us before we even had a chance to be together.

"But why?" she murmured, sitting up and leaning into my chest, running her hand over my chest, playing with me.

"Because I love you and I want to do things the right way, if you want me that is?"

She looked up to me with beaming bright eyes and a just as bright smile. "Of course I want you. I do love you too Jacob. You make me feel so special. I mean it. I love you."

I smiled brightly at her, bringing her closer to me, holding her tighter against my chest and then kissing her lips softly. She had made me so happy by just saying those few words. Softly she broke away taking my hand in hers and handing me my shirt with her other. I looked at her puzzled. I didn't know why she had stopped suddenly like that.

She giggled, and kissed my cheek. "It's almost New Year's Jake; you don't want to miss the fireworks do you?"

"But we didn't get any fireworks Ness."

"Oh you didn't," she winked. "But I did."

I looked at her wide eyed, with a smug smile on my face. She was so sneaky! "And who is setting them all up?"

"Embry of course," she giggled, leaning against me.

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms. I should have known that my cocky best friend would be behind some of this. He was all the time doing things like this to me, knowing that I wouldn't approve of it. Damn he better be careful or I'll kill him myself.

"Aw lighten up Jake," she giggled against my lips, kissing me again and then throwing my shirt at me, opening the door and running quickly downstairs. I pulled on my shirt fast as I could and ran after her, only to pause on the last step on stairs with her.

The place was packed! I couldn't believe it. We had done this place a favour. Everyone was dancing, loving the music and the light show. Glitter covered the floor and soon enough my shoulders too.

"This place is insane!" I shouted over the music, also loving the feel of the music and the atmosphere, and then feeling Renesmee's hand on my shoulder, picking up a handful of glitter and throwing it above us.

"So go insane!"

She went to run into the crowd, but I grabbed her hand before she could take even a step away from me. She looked up at me a little confused. I pulled on the side of her shirt, making it longer and covering some more of her skin.

"Your mine, you don't need to advertise anymore," I smirked; kissing her and then letting her go. She winked at me and then punched me playfully in the ribs, before going into the crowd and over to the bar, hitting a red button near the cash register. I didn't know what she was doing until the roof started to disappear from over us. I looked up to the sky that was now full of stars and the huge bright moon, just as the first firework shot into the sky and everyone looked up to the sky, still dancing as they watched the sky.

I felt Renesmee standing back beside me, then taking my hand softly, murmuring, "Happy New Year Jacob," in my ear as she rested her head on my shoulder. My arm wrapped around her shoulders, still watching the bright display of fireworks flashing brightly into the midnight sky.

"Happy New Year Renesmee," I smiled and kissed the side of her face.

The next day, I was passing a shop with a TV on inside its window, catching my eye with the picture it had up. The club we had been at just last night. I listened closely at what the lady was saying about it.

"_A party that went on last night at the best known club in Seattle has gone into the history books. The party had more than ten thousand guests with only just one advertisement placed on the net, ten minutes before the party started._

"_Normally the hosts of an illegal party like this would be arrested for using both fireworks and the club without the permission, but the hosts are unknown and actually did the club a favour with leaving all the money that was made last night in the register once the night was out. The club was expected to close within one month due to money issues, but thanks to these party goers, the club is going to be able to stay open a whole lot longer."_

I looked to Renesmee who was now standing at my side. "It was a wild night last night huh?" she asked me, with a sweet smile lighting her face brightly as she glowed in the sun light.

I nodded in agreement, smiling at her. "I didn't know your father's club was closing up?"

"It was, but thanks to you, it's not. Pretty good way to start the New Year huh?" she gleamed.

"I'll say." I smiled to her, not meaning that it was a good way for the club to start the New Year, but her and I. "Pretty good for an illegal party, I would say."

"I guess that I know who the _big bad wolf_ is now," she snickered.

"You know it!" I winked and howled, taking her hand as we walked down the street together. I could hear her giggling as I howled. I got the feeling that this was the best way to start the New Year. Who could have asked for a better way to start a year?


End file.
